Icarus
|Race=Dragon |FamConnect= Gohan (good friend) }} Icarus is a young purple dragon that is one of Gohan's closest non-humanoid friends. He is known as Haiya Dragon (or "Higher Dragon") in the original Japanese dialogue and in the uncut English Ocean version of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Biography Icarus lives in a forest near Goku's house. Icarus first meets Gohan in the movie The Tree of Might, when Gohan saves him from being smashed by a falling tree. Later, when Shenron is summoned to restore the forest back to normal, Icarus is scared and attacks him. It also later calmed Gohan down even after being turned into his Great Ape form by Turles. It is then blasted away by Turles which infuriates Great Ape Gohan. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, it caught wind of the Black Water Mist's arrival and manages to find a cave and blocks the entrance to save Gohan from the Mist. Icarus later saves Maron after she is almost killed by the infected Bulma and Chi-Chi. Icarus appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, dancing with Gohan while Piccolo was meditating at the beginning of the movie. It later went to the place where Lord Slug's spaceship was with Gohan and Oolong after Lord Slug's wish for youth was granted. Icarus played a very significant role in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. During the events of Cooler's invasion of Earth, Icarus went camping with Goku, Oolong and Gohan. When Cooler's Armored Squadron was picking on Gohan, it was ready to try and attack the force despite being of no match to them, with Oolong, who wants to flee as soon as possible, trying to get him away before Goku shows up. It also found Goku and Gohan in a cave beyond some rubble that was caused by the Armored Squadron bombarding the general vicinity with Full Power Energy Barrage Waves in order to ensure Goku is dead, and alerted Oolong and Krillin who were searching for them while hiding from the Armored Squadron. Icarus later helps Gohan bring Senzu Beans from Korin Tower which Goku needed to survive after being hurt by Cooler's Darkness Eye Beam, flying high enough to prevent the Armored Squadron's scouters from detecting him. When returning, however, Icarus and Gohan were ambushed by Armored Squadron, with him being shot down by Salza's Finger Beam despite Gohan's attempts to defend him. It survives, however, and arrives at Goku's area after Cooler's seeming demise. Icarus later appears in the final episode of the Trunks Saga (it does not appear again after this, possibly returning to the forest it came from). During the Great Saiyaman Saga, when Goten is playing with a dinosaur, Goten says that the dinosaur reminds him of Icarus. Video game appearances Icarus is featured in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans as one of Gohan's moves. Icarus comes and heals Gohan and his allies, and then flies away. In the option menu of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, there is an image of Gohan riding on Icarus. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean Group Dub: Cathy Weseluck *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *Icarus is the only non-supernatural dragon to appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, and the only character that Shenron attacks (when Icarus attacks Shenron out of fear in The Tree of Might). *Icarus looks very similar to Taxi Dragon, a dragon who appears in Akira Toriyama's previous manga series, Dr. Slump. He also looks like the dragon in Kosuke & Rikimaru - The Dragon of Konpei Island, an anime movie made by Toriyama in 1988. *Icarus is the name of a boy in a famous story from Greek mythology. Icarus' father, Daedalus, constructed wax wings for him so that it could fly in order to escape from King Minos' prison. But after escaping, Icarus, fascinated with his newfound ability, ignored his father's warning and went near the sun, resulting in the wax to melting. Icarus then fell into a sea, which became known as the Icarian Sea. He looks a bit like Spyro. Gallery Icarus4.png|Goku, Gohan and Icarus in The Tree of Might GohanPetsIcarus.jpg|Gohan pets Icarus in The Tree of Might IcarusBath.png|Gohan bathing Icarus in the open air GohanAndIcarus 2.png|Icarus with Gohan Icarusandgohan.png|Icarus and Gohan in the Garlic Jr. Saga 2863.png|Maron with Icarus GohanAndIcarus.jpg|Icarus licking Gohan 1402.png|Icarus and Chi-Chi in Cooler's Revenge DB-003.jpg.jpg|''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' Icarus card See also *Icarus (Collectibles) Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Movie Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z